Let the Truth be Told (Rizzoli and Isles)
by Tayls101
Summary: Jane suddenly feels that she has feelings for her best friend Maura. Does she tell her? What happens? Read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Jane never thought she could feel this way about a woman, but she could not get over how incredibly beautiful the new medical examiner was. Whenever Jane was around Maura she was clumsy. Every morning Maura would walk into work in a different dress and a new pair of high heels.

Jane and Maura had become good friends over the last 2 months Maura worked there.

Jane just finished work and wanted to go to the dirty robbers for a drink with Maura. She went downstairs to the morgue where Maura was. "Hi Maur, you nearly finished work?" Jane said.

"Yeah actually, I just have to wash my hands." Maura said as she was walking over to the sink to wash her hands.

"I need a beer and I thought that you had a hard day at work and would want to come down to the dirty robber with me?" Jane said while sitting ip on one of the tables trying not to fall off.

"Yes Jane, that would be great. Do you want me to meet you there?"

"Yeah that would be good" Jane said while smiling "First round is on me". Jane walked to the elevator and went down to the ground floor.

As Maura walked into the dirty robber she saw Jane sitting in one of the booths drinking her bear and she had a glass if red wine sitting on the other side of the table. Maura walked over to Jane. "Hey Jane, is this for me?" Maura said while pointing down at the glass of red wine.

"Yes, it is. I hope you like it, it's a new wine that just arrived." Jane replied as she stood up and pointed down to the seat to let Maura know to sit now.

Maura was flattered that Jane was being so polite, but she didn't know why she was acting all funny. She knew Jane acted a little clumsy while she was around her but this was getting a little weird.

Jane was sipping at her beer while looking at Maura. 'How could someone be so glamorous, beautiful, flawless and sexy. Wow Jane, I must really have a thing for her.'. Jane had never thought this way about a woman which scared her a little, but she couldn't deny that every time she was around Maura she would get butterflies. Jane knew Maura was straight and most likely had never thought of a woman in that way.

Maura loved Jane as a best friend and would do anything for her, but she was starting to get a little worried about her because she was acting different. So she decided the break the ice. "Jane, is everything okay? You've been acting a little weird lately.".

Jane froze and didn't know what to say, she knew she had to stop acting like a teenager around her. "Everything's fine Maur, just haven't been getting much sleep lately. I keep having nightmares." She said the first thing that came to get head.

"I never knew, you should have told me earlier. Would you like to stay at my house tonight? You might sleep better with the company of a friend." Maura replied feeling sympathy for her friend.

"Yes, that would be lovely. Thank you Maur." Jane said with a little smile. Just as Jane finished her beer she saw Maura's wine glass was empty. "Would you like another? Then after we can go back to yours, maybe watch a movie?" Jane asked.

"Please, that would be great." Maura replied.

Jane got up and walked over to the bar and ordered a beer and the same wine she got Maur just before. She turned her head around to ask Maura if she wanted a beer. As she turned around she saw a man talking to Maura, Jane grabbed the drinks and walked back to the booth. "Here Maur" Jane passed Maura her wine.

"Thank you Jane." Maura replied. As Maura continued to talk to the man, the man asked if she wanted to get out of there, but Maura politely declined because she promised to spend the night with her best friend. "No thanks" Maura said to the man "I already have plans".

The man grabbed Maura's arm and looked at her with furious eyes "Come on, you know you want to.". He squeezed Maura's arm to hard which made Maura let a little squeal out.

Jane stood up "Take your hand off the lady, and leave now!" Jane yelled in her husky voice.

"Oh and what do you think you can do about it?" The man said in a rude tone.

Jane pulled her fist back and knocked the man out cold. "Come on Maur, lets go home.". Jane helped Maura up and they walked to the car. "Are you okay? Did he hurt you?" Jane said in her worried tone.

"I'm okay, I just have a bruise." Maura said. She loved how Jane sticked up for her, it made her feel safe and that nothing could hurt her if she was with Jane. When Jane yelled at the man she felt butterflies in her stomach which made her blush.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for all the views & follows. Sorry if it's not top notch but I'm real amateur. Sorry! I'm going away on a holiday in two days for a week so there won't be another chapter till after then some time. I'll try make chapter 3 bigger! **

* * *

Jane drove home with Maura in the passenger seat rubbing her arm. "When we get back you should put some ice on your arm before it swells up." Jane said while rubbing Maura's arm. "It looks sore.".

When Jane touched Maura's arm it made Maura get goosebumps and it sent a tingle down Maura's back. "Yeah, I'v got a ice pack which is in the freezer. Oh, that felt good" Maura said with a little smirk creeping up.

As Jane pulled into the drive way she hopped out of the car and walked over to Maura's door. She opened it and gave Maura a helping hand. As they were walking to the door Maura reached into her bag to find her keys. It took her awhile to find them. As she opened the door Jane walked to the kitchen as Maura locked the door behind her.

"Do you want a drink? A wine maybe? And, do you have any beer?" Jane said searching through Maura's fridge.

"Yes I would thank you, but I'll have a beer. Grab two, they're right at the back of the fridge on the second shelf, and can you please grab me the icepack from the freezer!" Maura yelled as she was in her bedroom getting changed into her pajamas.

Maura walked back into the kitchen and saw Jane sitting on the lounge flicking through channels on the TV, drinking her beer. "I brought a movie, you'll like it." Jane said in a sarcastic tone.

"Oh yeah, what is it? Better not be a horror." Maura asked as she sat down on the floor in front of Jane who was sitting on the lounge. Jane passed her a beer and held the icepack on Maura's arm.

"Well, it is a horror, but trust me you'll like it" Jane replied as she walked over to the DVD player and popped the DVD in.

"Oh no, no, no Jane! Not Saw!" Maura yelled.

"Trust me, just give it time." Jane walked over to the lounge and sat behind Maura who was squeezing a pillow.

"Okay, but it's your fault if I end up in your lap." Maura said.

"That's totally fine with me" Jane replied. She pressed play and as the movie started Maura had already jumped her and snuggled into Jane while holding her pillow which was half covering her eyes.

Half way through the movie Jane suggested to order pizza. "Should we order some pizza?".

"Please! I'm starving." Maura replied rubbing her belly.

Jane paused the movie, got up from the lounge and rang the pizza place. 5 minutes later she returned to the lounge room and sat down. As she pressed play, Maura screamed and buried her face into Jane's arm. Jane put her arm around her and held her tight.

As Maura grabbed onto Jane, butterflies went straight to Jane's belly and Jane started to blush. Maura sat up and looked at Jane weirdly, "You okay Jane? Your face is going red."

Jane laughed; a little bit embarrassed. "Uh, yes I am fine. Just really hungry". As Jane said that the door bell rang. Maura got up first and told Jane to stay there. Jane could hear a little conversation between Maura and the delivery man.

Maura returned with a little smirk on her face. "How did you know ham and pineapple was my favourite?" Maura asked.

"Just a lucky guess" Jane said laughing a little.

Maura grabbed some plates and sat down next to Jane on the couch. She put the plates and pizza on the table in front of them. She took a piece out and put it on Jane's plate and one more piece for her.

Maura took one bite and was suddenly satisfied. "Oh my! This is delicious Jane." Maura said while stuffing her face.

Jane didn't reply, she just gave Maura the look and continued eating. They sat there for a couple of minutes in silence just eating away, until Jane broke the silence, "Do you want another beer?" Jane said, as she stood up from the couch.

"Yes please." Maura replied.

Jane came back with two beers and passed one to Maura. She had finished eating her pizza but Maura was still eating away. "You must have been hungry." Jane said.

"Yes, I most certainly was!". Maura replied as she was wiping away the left over pizza that remained on her mouth with the back of her hand.

For the next couple of hours, Jane and Maura watched TV while drinking beer after beer. Jane looked at her watch and it was already 2am. "Wow, I m-m-must go h-home" Jane said. She stood up and used the couch arm as support otherwise she would have fallen over. The room was spinning and everything looked fuzzy.

"I think you should stay here tonight Jane, it would be must safer." Maura said helping Jane to stand up.

"B-b-but, I have no p-p-pajamas." Jane said looking around.

"It's okay, just sleep in your bras and undies." Maura said with a little smirk on her face. Maura held Jane's arm and lead her the way to the bedroom. She helped Jane take off her boots, her shirt and pants. She tucked Jane in and went to the bathroom to brush her teeth. Once she returned, Jane was out like a bat. Maura got undressed and put on her pajamas and got into bed.

Jane turned over and put her arm around Maura's waist and cuddled her. Maura was still awake and it brought her to smile. Maura fell asleep in the next 5 minutes.


	3. Chapter 3

**So sorry it's taken so long! Might be awhile for the next chapter too. I've been really busy with school! **

* * *

The next morning the sun shone in and woke Jane up. She looked over to the side of her to see no one there. As she got out of bed she felt a huge headache come upon her and she held her head while squinting her eyes from the pain. She hopped up and got dressed into the clothes she was wearing the day before. She walked out to the kitchen to see Maura standing by the pan cooking some bacon and eggs.

"That smells delicious!" Jane said walking over to Maura.

"Oh, good morning sleepy head" Maura replied with a little smirk on her face. "Did you have a good sleep?".

"Yes I did, but I've got a killer headache" Jane said while rubbing her head. "You got any aspirin?"

Maura walked over the the cabinet and took out an aspirin and grabbed a glass of water. She walked back to Jane and handed it too her. "Here, go sit down and I'll bring you some breakfast".

Maura grabbed some plates out of the draw and dished up their breakfast. She took both plates over two Jane, placed one in front of Jane and the other next to her. "Do you want a glass of Juice?" Maura said as she was walking over to the fridge. Jane was too busy stuffing her face with bacon to notice what Maura was saying. Maura grabbed the glasses out of the cabinet and pored two glasses. She put the juice back in the fridge and walked over to Jane. She placed the glass in front of Jane and Jane nodded in appreciation, not being able to say Thank you because she was still eating away. This brought a huge grin on Maura face.

Jane and Maura finished up eating and was sitting there talking. "Thank you, for looking after me last night Maur" Jane said while placing her hands over Maura's.

"No need to Thank Jane, that's what friends are for. Besides, I liked it." Maura said while softly playing with Jane's fingers.

Jane could feel butterflies going through her stomach, she had never felt this way and especially not about a woman. Feeling this way about her best friend, she felt as if she was lying to Maura but she didn't want to do anything that could ruin the friendship they had.

"Thank you for breakfast but I really need to go over to Ma's and see her." Jane said rolling her eyes "She wants to _catch up _with me". Jane hopped up and walked over to the sink with Maura's and her dishes. "Do you need help cleaning up?".

"No it's fine, you go and see Angela and I'll clean up." Maura replied as she walked over and started to wash the dishes.

"But you cooked?" Jane said.

"My treat" Maura said with a little smirk on her face.

"Okay then, well thank you for everything and I'll ring you later?" Jane replied. Jane walked over to the table and grabbed her keys.

"Okay, speak then." Maura yelled as Jane walked out of the house.

It was later that night, Jane was sitting down on her lounge watching TV. She was tired after the day she had, her Ma made her help clean out her Garage. Jane's arms were all stiffened up after carrying all the heavy boxes. She looked at her phone, not knowing whether to call Maura or not. She just wanted to hear her voice. Jane picked her phone up and rang Maura. "Oh hey Maur, what you doing?".

"Jane, hey!" Maura said loudly into her phone.

Jane laughed a little. "Where are you? It sounds noisy." Jane said trying to hear Maura.

"Oh, I'm on a date. I'm out at a restaurant with this nice man named Mark" Maura said while holding two conversations, one with Jane and the other with the man she was with.

"Oh" Jane said, feeling gutted "I'll let you go then. Have fun.".

"Jane, are you okay?" Maura said, not realizing Jane had already hung up.

Jane felt guttered and pissed off, she needed to tell Maura how she felt. She knew it could end their friendship but she had to know if there was any chance Maura would have any feelings in return.

Jane turned off her TV and went to the fridge, she poured herself a glass of milk and walked to her room. As she put her glass of milk down on her bed side table, she walked over to her bathroom. She took her hair out of a pony tail and just let it flow, she started to take her shirt off, as she did she admired how fit she looked. 'Wow, I'm looking really good lately.' She thought to herself as she slid off her pants. She took off her bra and placed on a singlet that flowed nicely on her body. Walking back to her bed she realized she may have came off the wrong way to Maura. Jane picked her phone up and and texted Maura.

_Hey Maur, sorry I hung up quickly I just haven't been to well lately and I've been taking it out on you. I really need to talk to you about something important, maybe tomorrow? - Jane XO_

A few minutes later Jane's phone made a buzzing noise.

_Hi Jane, it's okay I understand. My date didn't go too well so I'm at home now, do you want me to come over? I'm having trouble sleeping, might be good having some company... maybe for both of us? (: - Maura XO_

As Jane read Maura's text she felt butterflies go straight through her belly. She felt sorry for Maura because her date went bad, but at the same time she was happy because that means Maura was still available. She still didn't know at this moment whether or not Maura would be interested in her because well she was a woman, but it was worth giving it a try.

_It would be lovely if you came over now, I need a hug. - Jane XO_

Jane got up and out of her bed and ran to the bathroom. She ran her fingers through her hair, trying to make herself look _sexy_. She walked to her room and put on the shortest short shorts she owned. As she was admiring how her breasts looked perky in the singlet she was wearing she heard the door bell ring. She walked threw the house to her front door. "Who is it?" Jane said in a sarcastic tone.

"Maura" Maura said with a little giggle that followed. Jane opened the door and let Maura in. They both looked very tired and Maura looked as if she had been crying not so long ago.

"Maur, you okay? You look like you've been crying." Jane said as she looked into Maura's eyes.

"Well you're right, I have been crying. The man I was with was a sweet guy, until his phone rang and it was his _wife._ Then he made some excuse that, they were in a open relationship. Really hurt me." Maura said as she rubbed her eyes.

Jane hugged Maura. "Aw Maura, he sounds like a douche. You deserve much better!" Jane whispered into Maura's ear.

"Thank you Jane. I'm really tired now." Maura said as she yawned.

"Let's go to bed yeah?" Jane walked to her bedroom as Maura followed her. They both hopped into Jane's bed. Jane turned off the light and they both shut their eyes. Maura was shivering and Jane moved closer to her and put on of her arms around Maura's waist. Maura loved this feeling, the warmth of Jane's body against Maura made her feel safe. Maura put her hand on Jane's hand that was holding her. They both fell asleep instantly.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! I love reviews c;**


	4. Chapter 4

**Well, I hope you all enjoy! I'm sorry about the large spaces between each paragraph I don't know why it's happening. Enjoy! c: **

* * *

It was late the next night and Jane and Maura had a tough case that they finished that day. Maura and Jane were at the Dirty Robber with Frost and Korsac. They had been there for an hour and a half. Jane was acting really weird around Maura and short talking her, but Maura had no clue why. It was getting late and Jane wanted to go home but Maura was giving her a lift home because Maura drove her to work that morning. "I'm getting a bit tired." Jane said rubbing her eyes.

"Yes, so am I. Do you want to head off?" Maura replied.

"Uh-huh." Jane said as she stood up saying goodbye to Frost and Korsac. She reached in her pocket for her money and place $30 on the table for the drinks. "My shout." She smirked at Frost.

Jane and Maura walked to the car and hopped in. Maura started the car and drove to Jane's. She pulled up to Jane's apartment and Jane gave Maura a weak smile "Uh, Thanks." Jane said as she undid her seat belt.

"Okay Jane, what's going on? Have I done something because you've been acting like I have. You've been short talking me all day." Maura said as she grabbed Jane's arm to stop her getting out of the car.

"No, it's nothing. Don't worry about it, I gotta go." Jane said trying to get out of the grip of Maura's hand on her arm.

"Jane!" Maura yelled looking sharply at Jane.

"Okay Maura, I don't know how I'm um, how I'm going to tell you this. I don't want to loose you Maura. You mean to much to me." Jane replied looking down at her fingers looking worried at Maura's reply.

"You can tell me anything Jane, you know that. No matter what it is, I'm not leaving." Maura said looking at Jane confused.

"Well, last night? I've been wanting to do that for so long. To hold you, I just.. I really like you Maur. The last few weeks I've grown strong feelings for you but I didn't know how to tell you and well I know you don't feel the same, yes I know it's very silly. But yes, I'm happy I've told you. It's okay, I'll go now. I'm so sorry. Bye Maura." Jane said with a tear running down her face. Jane got out of the car and walked to her front door. Maura didn't know what to do.

"Wait!" Maura yelled as she got out of the car quickly. She ran slowly up to Jane who was standing at her door about to open it. "Maybe, we could try this? I feel so safe around you and I don't know, we could try this?".

"Uh, well I guess, if well you want to?" Jane said with a smile showing.

"Well.." Before Maura could finish what she was going to say Jane placed her lips on Maura's and kissed her. Jane pulled back and realized what she did. It felt so good, she didn't want to pull back but she had to think about Maura at the same time.

"I'm so sorry, I.." Maura pressed up against Jane making her fall back on the front door. Maura kissed Jane passionately. Jane slid her hands down to Maura's hips and turned them both around, opened the door and guided them both into the house while not breaking their deep kiss. She shut the door behind her then picked Maura up and Maura wrapped her legs around Jane's thin waist. Jane walked them to the lounge room and slowly laid Maura down on the couch. She pulled back from Maura's lips to catch her breath. "Wow, I never thought this would ever happen. You're so beautiful Maur." Jane said with a little smile on her face.

Maura's hands traveled down to the hem of Jane's t-shirt where they slipped under and came into contact with a taught stomach and upon moving up, the rippling of muscle beneath skin. The feeling caused Maura to moan quietly. "_Oh…" _The one word came out breathy against Jane's neck. "Your serratus anterior is so much more impressive than I initially thought."

Jane let out a breathy chuckle and swallowed. "God, you make all that sound so se-" Her breath caught in her throat as Maura's hands skittered to her back and scraped her fingernails slowly down her spine. "S-sexy…" She finally rasped.

Maura looked up at Jane with a devious smile before kissing her hard on the lips. Maura's tongue demanded entrance, which Jane eagerly complied, allowing her own tongue to rove over the roof of Maura's mouth while her hands moved to the back of her dress to pull down the zipper.

The dress dropped to the floor, pooling around Maura's heel clad feet. Jane gently flipped them so that Maura was pressed up against the wall. She pulled back only slightly and glanced down at Maura's body. Her arousal heightened at the sight of the honey blonde in nothing but a red lacy bra and panties. Her eyes greedily took in everything before she spoke in a breathless whisper. "Jesus, Maur…So beautiful."

Before Maura could respond, Jane had her body pressed up against hers, slightly calloused hands roaming her body, leaving a trail of fire in their wake. Their lips met clumsily as Maura unbuttoned Jane's jeans and hastily tried to push them down until Jane pulled back to move things along and take them off herself.

"Bedroom. Now." Maura commanded, as she pulled Jane's shirt off and began to push her backward down the hall and to the right until they entered a bedroom which Jane wouldn't notice until much, much later. She felt the back of her knees hit the bed and fell backward, quickly scooting to the head of the bed with Maura following suit, straddling her hips.

Their eyes met and Jane watched as Maura's eyes darkened, black pupils practically swallowing hazel turned green irises. Maura grinned and leaned down to press her lips to Jane's once more, her hips slowly beginning to grind against Jane's, causing a wonderful friction between them.

They both moaned at the contact, Jane moving her hands up Maura's sides and to her back to unhook the red lacy bra. As soon as it was removed, Jane's hands automatically moved to cup the most perfect breasts she'd ever had the pleasure of holding. Softly, she began to kneed the flesh before running her thumbs over two pert nipples, causing Maura to pull back and moan.

Bracing herself on Jane's shoulders, Maura took a moment to relish the feeling of Jane's skillful hands against her breasts before she took action again and moved her hands beneath Jane who lifted up slightly when she realized Maura was trying to remove her bra.

Once Jane's bra was thrown somewhere, Maura took Jane's hands and pinned them above her head before lowering her body so that they were breast to breast. The skin to skin contact caused both of them to moan. Intertwining their fingers, Maura ground her hips into Jane's and brought their lips together in a bruising kiss.

After a moment, Jane felt Maura's hands loosen as they slowly began to run down her arms and Maura lifted her upper body from Jane's. She repositioned herself so that she was straddling Jane's thigh. Maura kissed Jane softly before guiding her lips slowly down Jane's neck, leaving a trail of hot, wet kisses as she went.

Jane shuddered as Maura's lips continued down past her collarbone, and down the valley of her breasts. She then came back up and pressed light kisses around Jane's nipples before taking one into her mouth and circling her tongue around it.

"Jesus, Maura." Jane moaned, her back arching at Maura's touch.

Maura just grinned around a hardened nipple before sucking softly and moving to give the same treatment to the other. Her hand moved to Jane's inner thighs, grazing the skin softly as it moved closer and closer to the apex of her thighs.

"Maura…" Jane's voice was thick with arousal and it was clear in her tone, that she couldn't take much more of Maura's teasing.

The honey blonde lifted her head, a resounding 'pop' following as she removed her lips from Jane's nipple. She could see the frustration and want in Jane's eyes.

Slowly, Maura removed Jane's panties as well as her own before she again, positioned herself so that she was straddling Jane's thigh. Jane watched as Maura's hand slowly moved back to the apex of her thighs, where she slowly circled her thumb around Jane's clit, causing her body to jerk at the sudden pressure.

Her thumb moved slowly, deliberately while she leaned over Jane's body and began to trail open mouthed kisses down Jane's abs, teeth scraping, and honey blonde hair grazing skin and causing muscles to tremble in their wake.

"Fuck, M-Maura…P-please…" She had resorted to begging. The aching between her thighs couldn't be tolerated any longer and she needed Maura badly.

Deciding that Jane had waited long enough, Maura moved her hand lower, inserting her middle finger inside Jane and moving in and out slowly.

Jane let out a low moan as Maura began to pick up her pace, her hands reaching for something to hold on to and settling for Maura's hips as they started to rock slowly against her thigh.

Maura moved her free hand to massage Jane's breasts, teasing her nipples as she began to pump her finger faster. Jane's hips began to meet each of Maura's thrusts, wanting more. So Maura gave her more; she inserted another finger, curling them just slightly, and with a stroke of luck, hitting Jane's G-spot.

"Yes, right-fuck-right there." Jane panted, her fingers gripping Maura's hips tighter. Jane could feel the pressure in the pit of her stomach, growing with every thrust of Maura's fingers.

Maura's own breathing had ratcheted up as she rocked her hips against Jane's thigh, that and the added sensation of Jane's trembling and attempts to meet each thrust caused a delicious friction against her clit. She couldn't help but moan as her hips seemed to rock faster, craving more friction.

Jane was writhing beneath her, moaning her lover's name. Maura could feel Jane's muscles contracting around her fingers and she knew the brunette was close. She positioned her thumb over Jane's clit and put enough pressure on it to send her over the edge, causing her to cry out in pleasure.

Jane's whole body stiffened and she shuddered as her orgasm spread through her like wildfire. Maura wasn't far behind Jane, her orgasm hitting her quick and causing her movements to prolong Jane's pleasure, to falter. Her body trembled before she collapsed on top of Jane in a heap, both panting.

Maura laid down next to Jane and Jane wrapped her arms around Maura giving her a hard and long passionate kiss. "That was amazing Maur. I never knew-I never knew it would be so much better with a woman." Jane kissed Maura on her forehead.

"Yes, it was really good. But I'm tired now, why don't we go to bed? You can make it up to me another night." Maura said as she smirked at Jane and shut her eyes.

* * *

**Thanks for reading, I love reviews! c: **


	5. Quick message

**Hey Readers! **  
**I hope ya'll like my book? This is my first fanfic, and well.. I was scarred uploading it but I've had a few reviews and they are all positive. Thanks for reading & I hope you follow, favourite & write reviews :) **

**Thank you beautiful people 3**


	6. Chapter 5

**Hey! Thanks for the reviews. I've already started chapter 6 so I will hopefully have it up tomorrow or Sunday :) Thanks for reading! **

* * *

The sun was shining in through the window and it woke Maura up. She could still feel the touch of Jane's arms around her. She lifted Jane's arm up and walked to the bathroom. She looked at herself in the mirror, her honey blonde hair messed up with strands falling on her face. She turned the shower on and walked in. It was soothing and felt good on her body. It was only 5 minutes later when she heard the door open. "Jane, is that you?" Maura said as she poked her head out of one end of the shower blind. She couldn't see anyone, so she shut the blind. She turned back around to see the tall, long limbed woman standing right in front of her.

"Good morning beautiful" Jane said with a little smirk on her face as she pulled Maura in to her. She placed her lips on Maura's and they shared a ling passionate kiss. "How are you feeling today? Are you okay?".

"Good morning Jane. I am doing extremely well thank you. How are you?" Maura turned around and bent over to get the shampoo giving Jane a full view of her perfectly toned ass.

"Wow Maur, Good morning to you too." Jane whispered to herself not knowing that Maura heard her. Maura stood back up and turned around to face Jane. She didn't reply she just gave Jane a cheeky look.

Once Maura finished washing her hair Maura hoped out of the shower to let Jane finish. She wrapped a towel around her body and dried her hair. She walked out to the bedroom to get changed. She was wearing a red bra with a matching pair of panties when Jane walked out of the bathroom only in a towel. "Do you want me to drive today?" Maura asked looking at Jane.

"Sure, if you want to." Jane replied as she quickly got dressed back into her work clothes. "Wow Maur, look at the time.. we're going to be late!".

Jane rushed out of the bedroom and she knew she wouldn't have time for breakfast so she made Maura and her a cup of coffee. It was only minutes later when Maura walked out in her dress that showed off her legs perfectly. "Is it okay?" Maura said as she looked down at herself.

"You look beautiful Maura, now we have to go here's your coffee." Jane passed Maura her coffee and kissed her cheek. They both walked out of the house Jane shutting the door behind her. As Jane walked behind Maura to the car she couldn't help herself but admire how perfect Maura's ass looked in that dress. Once they reached the car Maura dropped her coffee only just missing her dress.

"Oh shit!" Maura yelled not noticing she had just sworn. "I was enjoying that." Maura screwed her face up as she got into the car. Jane barely ever heard Maura sware but when she did it shot a tickle down Jane's spine.

"Here" Jane said as she passed her coffee to Maura "Have mine.".

"Thank you Jane." Maura whispered as she drank the coffee. Maura turned the car on and drove to work.

It was a couple of hours later and Jane was still sitting at her desk doing paper work. They hadn't been a homicide the past two days and Jane was bored at her desk doing paper work. She couldn't help herself but think about last night and think how lucky she was to have shared what she had with Maura. "Janie, you okay? You've had that smirk on your face for the past 10 minutes." Korsac said as he looked over at Jane.

Only realizing what Korsac had said moments later Jane shook her head and looked up at Korsac. "Oh, that-that was nothing." Jane said as she ran her hand through her long curly black hair.

"Oh, well it's time to finish up and Frost and I were going to head down to the dirty robber, we were wondering if you and Maura wanted to join us?" Korsac said as he looked at Frost and packed up.

"Uh, yeah that would be good but I have to go ask Maura first." Jane stood up and looked at Korsac and Frost who had a big grin on their face.

"Why do you need to ask Maura first? Do you need permission from your girlfriend Janie" Korsac said as he laughed and looked at Frost.

"Shut up! No, she gave me a lift to work this morning and I need to make sure if she's okay with coming to the Dirty Robber." Jane stated as she walked out of their office and got on the elevator.

Jane walked into the morgue where Maura was only to see Maura doodling around looking lost. "You okay Maur?" Jane said looking confused at Maura.

Maura giggled "Yeah I'm good, I've been bored all day having nothing to do and I was looking for something to do." Maura said as she bit her bottom lip while playing with a strand of her hair. She knew this turned Jane on and wanted to tease her.

"Oh right" Jane let out a husky laugh. "Well-uh do you want to.. um" Not being able to concentrate as she watched Maura. Jane shook her head to get back to what she was saying "Uh, please stop I can't concentrate when you do that Maur!"

"I know, that's why I do it." Maura said as she walked closer to Jane and placed her lips on Jane's and kissed her so softly Jane could hardly feel it. Maura pulled back then giggled.

"Do you want to come to the dirty robber with me, Frost and Korsac?" Jane quickly blurted out before she would get distracted again.

"Frost, Korsac and I" Maura corrected Jane. "And yes, I would love too."

Jane smiled because she loved how smart Maura was. "Alright, should we head off?"

"I'll just go grab my jacket." Maura replied as she walked over and grabbed her jacked off the desk and they both walked over to the elevator.

It was a few hours later and they had been at the Dirty Robber drinking. Jane had had a few too many beers and was talking about everything that she could think off. Maura had stop drinking awhile ago knowing she was going to be driving her and Jane home.

"Come on Jane we should go home." Maura helped Jane walk to the car after they said their goodbyes to their colleagues.

Once they arrived home Maura took Jane to her bed and took off Jane's shoes and said good night to her. "Jane, I'm going to go to your apartment to pick you up some clothes okay." Maura said as she kissed Jane's forehead. Jane already being half passed out she nodded.

Maura walked out to the car after locking the house. She got into the car and drove to Jane's. Once she got there, she grabbed some clothes and toiletries for Jane. She raced back to the car because it was starting to get late and she was starting to get tired. As she was driving home her eyes started to shut and she fell asleep while driving. Maura heard a car beep then she opened her eyes and she felt a huge impact on the car and then she felt a huge pain through her legs and then couldn't feel them. She passed out from the pain.

"Maur, it's okay it's only me. It's Jane. Please Maur, can you hear me? Please wake.. Please wake up Maur!: Jane said as she started to cry. Maura could hear everything Jane was saying but she couldn't open her eyes or even talk. She felt the connection of her hand on JAne's as Jane held her hand tight. "Please wake up Maur, I need you." Jane kissed Maura's cheek. With that little connection Maura's eyes opened really slowly.

"What" Maura swallowed trying to say her words "What happened Jane? Where am I?" Maura looked at Jane as if she were confused.

"Don't you remember Maura? You were in a car crash. I got a call from the hospital and ran straight up here. I thought I was going to loose you." Jane eyes watered all up. "When I got the call that you were badly hurt my-my.. heart broke." Jane squeezed Maura's.

"Jane, don't cry. I'm okay, well I think I am.. but I can't feel my legs." Maura said as she sat up trying to move her legs.


	7. Reviews

Okay everyone! Sorry it's been awhile for my next chapter but I want to know what y'all think is going to happen next? I will use some of your ideas in the next few chapters. _**REVIEW AWAYYYY! **_


	8. Chapter 6

**Sorry for the late update. Been really busy. Not sure yet when I'll update again but hopefully in the next week! Please leave reviews and ideas with what you reckon will happen next.**

* * *

It had been a few days and Maura was still in hospital. Jane hadn't left Maura's side, she slept in a crib besides Maura's bed. It was the middle of the night and Jane felt something touching her arm. "Jane, Jane." Maura said as she wriggled Jane's arm trying to wake her up but Jane was in a deep sleep wouldn't wake up. Maura needed to go to the toilet but needed help to get out of bed. She didn't like calling the nurses in because she hated feeling selfless. She reached over to the wheelchair and pulled it over to her bed and pulled her blankets off of her. Placing her arms on both of the wheelchair arms she tried to drag herself out of bed.

Jane woke up suddenly from a loud noise. Jane said up and looked over at Maura's bed which Maura wasn't laying on. "Maura" Jane yelled as she jumped out of her crib. She walked over to the other side of Maura's bed and saw Maura laying on the floor and the wheelchair beside her. "Maur, are you okay?" Jane said as she picked Maura up and laid her back down on the bed. She dragged a chair over and sat down. "Maura what did you do? You should have woken me up."

Maura couldn't even look at Jane, she felt so ashamed of herself. "I-I tried to wake you up but you were in such a deep sleep you wouldn't wake. So I tried to get on the wheelchair by myself because I really needed the toilet." Maura whispered, trying to get her words out while she let out a few cries.

"I am so sorry Maura. This is all my fault." Jane replied holding onto Maura's hands tightly.

"It's not your fault Jane, you were asleep. I should have called a nurse and asked them for help, I just couldn't because I'm too embarrassed." Maura squeezed Jane's hands and looked into her eyes to tell her it's alright.

"No Maura, not because I was asleep. This whole thing is my fault. You're in here because of me, if I wasn't drunk you wouldn't have been driving to my apartment. You wouldn't be here right now.. all of this is because of me and I.." before Jane could finish what she was saying Maura cut her off.

"No Jane, it's not your fault!" Maura yelled as she pulled Jane closer to her. She wriggled over to the left side of the bed so she could offer the right side to Jane. "Please" Maura said ushering Jane to lay with her. Jane carefully got into the bed with Maura and laid beside her. Maura turned over to face the window and Jane laid up behind her wrapping her left arm around Maura's waist. Jane held Maura close to her, she was punishing herself for Maura's accident and she wouldn't let it go. As Maura started to doze off into a deep sleep Jane couldn't help but think _what happened if I wasn't drunk? _and _it's all my fault, if only I didn't keep drinking_. As Jane started to doze off she heard the doctor come in.

"Good morning Dr. Isles." Doctor Andrew said "The police officers are here and want to talk to you about the car that hit you." Jane rubbed her eyes and got out of the bed and put her shoes on and sat on the chair next to the bed. Maura rolled back over to face the doctor and sit up.

"Yes okay." Maura replied rubbing her eyes. Before Maura could say something she saw Frost and Korsac walk in. "Frost.. Korsac, why are you two here?".

"We were able to get on this case and well we found out who the other person was driving the car that hit you.." Frost said looking over at Korsac.

"The person in the other car was a young man. His name was Thomas Taylor and he was driving while under the influence. He was way over the limit when he was driving and drove straight into your car. Unfortunately he didn't survive the crash." Korsac said as he looked down as Jane who was shaking her head. "Jane you okay?".

Jane stood up and walked over to the window and just stared out the window. "This is all my fault. If I didn't keep drinking that night Maura wouldn't be here! The car that hit her was a drunk driver!" Jane yelled as she punched the wall besides her. She turned around and lent back on the wall and slid down. She buried her head between her legs and let out her cries.

"Jane baby, it's okay. It wasn't your fault, I promise. Maura said not being able to go over to Jane.

Korsac walked over to Jane and bent down so he would be eye leveled with her. "Jane, this is not your fault. Okay, this was not your fault!" Korsac said as she lifted Jane's head so she would look at him. "Jane right now, Maura needs you. You can't be breaking down and blaming this on yourself. This was not your fault, Maura doesn't blame you for anything and so you should either." Korsac helped Jane stand up.

Jane walked over to Maura and hugged her. "I'm so sorry for breaking down." Jane whispered in Maura's ear before she lent back and kissed her.

"We are going to go and leave you two. Let us know when you get out Maura and we'll come visit you." Frost said walked out of the door with Korsac. As the two detectives left Maura's doctor reentered the room.

"Maura, I've got some good and bad news. We don't know whether you're going to get feeling back in your legs but you can go home today." Doctor Andrew said. Jane kissed Maura with a smile on her face.

"We can go home" Jane said looking at Maura, suddenly thinking she said something wrong. "Maura what's wrong?".

"She said I may never get feeling back in my legs!" Maura yelled covering her face. Jane stood up and looked at Maura.

"I know, this is going to be hard but I am going to be there for you through all of this." Jane said. She walked over to Maura's bag and got out some fresh clothes for Maura to get changed into. "Here". Jane said as she helped Maura get changed.

It was half an hour later, after all the paper work and getting all their stuff together they were going out to the car. Jane was wheeling Maura who on the wheelchair. Once they reached the car Jane picked Maura up and sat her in the passenger seat. She then folded the wheelchair up and put it in the boot with their bags and the crutches. As Jane shut the door she kissed Maura and pulled out of the Hospital and drove home.


	9. Chapter 7

**Sorry this is only a little Chapter but I really wanted to update. Please review and tell me what y'all think will happen next. I think that there may only be another 2 chapters till the end. **

* * *

It was a few days later and Maura still had no feeling in her legs. She was starting to get really down and sad about it. Jane moved in so Maura didn't have to have a nanny to come help her. Maura was wheeling herself to the toilet, Jane offered to help her but Maura was sick of not being able to do things by herself. After a few minutes Maura returned crying. She wheeled herself over to Jane and bursted out with tears. "Maur, what's wrong honey?" Jane asked feeling bad. She still thought it was her fault which broke her heart. Jane stood up and walked over to Maura and leaned down so they were eye leveled.

Maura swallowed trying to get her words out, "I can't even go to the toilet." Maura finished crying into Jane's shoulder as she brought Jane in for a hug. Jane picked her up out of the wheelchair and laid her down on the lounge. she then sat down where Maura's head was and placed Maura's head on her lap.

"It's going to be okay, it's going to be hard but it is going to be okay." Jane reassured Maura. She bent down and placed her lips on Maura's. When she felt the juices from Maura's mouth she instantly felt wetness between her thighs. They hadn't touched each other since before Maura's accident. Jane never really realized how much she missed it but she didn't mind, she didn't want to move to fast because Maura may feel weird without feeling in her legs.

Maura pulled Jane's head back down to kiss her and they shared a long passionate kiss. Pulled pulled back but still kept their faces close. "I've missed that so much." Maura said as she moved in again, both not pulling back for a breath. "Come here" Maura demanded pulling Jane on top of her.

"Maur, are you sure?" Jane asked not knowing what Maura was thinking.

"Yes more than anything. This isn't going to stop me doing the most amazing thing." Maura stated. She pulled Jane down and kissed her deeply. While they were kissing, Maura moved her hands to Jane's buttoned up shirt and started to unbutton it. Once she finished Jane sat up on Maura's pelvis. She slid off her shirt and said there looking down at Maura. Maura moved one of her hands up and felt Jane's abs. This turned Maura on more then anything, the feeling of Jane's perfect body. "Take it off." Maura demanded looking at Jane. Jane took off her bra and went back down to kiss Maura.

It was a few minutes later and Jane had undressed Maura but she didn't know whether or not Maura wanted Jane to go down on her. Maura pulled back from the kiss and looked at Jane and grabbed her hand then placed it between her legs. "Please." Maura begged.

"With pleasure." Jane replied sliding one finger in Maura's opening. She slowly slid it in and out to make Maura a little more open. She then slid in the second finger and as she done this she slid down putting her head between Maura's thighs. She started to go fast working with her fingers and then she started to circle Maura's clit with her tongue.

"Oh Jane!" Maura screamed "Please, don't tease me."

With the permission Jane worked her tongue and fingers on Maura. Within seconds Maura climaxed and squeezed Jane's shoulder leaving scratches. Jane slid back up and kissed Maura. Maura could taste herself in Jane's mouth. "I-I'm a bit tired Jane, do you think I can do this for you tomorrow morning?" Maura requested feeling sleepy.

"Of course Maura, you don't have to rush into things. I will wait for you." Jane said picking Maura up and taking her to their bedroom.

Jane snuggled up to Maura when they were in their bed. "I love you." Maura whispered. She had always loved Jane but she never told her how much. She knew Jane loved her back but they had never said it to each other since they were a couple.

Jane felt her heart ache, but it wasn't a bad ache it was a good ache. She always wanted to hear Maura say that to her, she never knew she could be with this amazingly beautiful woman. "I love you too Maur." Jane said kissing Maura's head.

They drifted off into sleep.

_"This is all your fault Jane!" Maura screamed as she walked off from Jane. Maura was blaming Jane for her accident. Jane followed Maura into Maura's room. Jane was feeling so guilty because she knew it was all her fault. _

_"I'm sorry Maura! I should've stopped you. Well I shouldn't have drank as much as I did." Jane yelled trying to get across to Maura. _

_"No! You do not get to say sorry, you don't. It's your fault I can't feel my legs, it's your fault I've lost all my dignity and now, well now I don't want you in my life. I don't ever want to speak to you again!" Maura yelled sending Jane out of her house. Then.._

Jane woke up crying and in stress. As she let out her sobs Maura woke up. She was worried "What's wrong Jane?" Maura said sitting up and putting her arm around Jane's waist. She rubbed her back to let Jane know that she isn't going anywhere.

"I-I had a dream that you-you blamed the accident on me and that you never wanted to.." Jane was trying to get her words out but she was struggling "See or speak to me again". Jane finished as she bursted out crying again.

"You know that's not true Jane, I know it's not true and you know it's not true and I'm defiantly not going anywhere." Maura said wrapping her arms around Jane's neck. Jane put her arms around Maura waisted and tightened her hug.

"But, I do still feel as if this is my fault. I just, if it wasn't for me having to much to drink you would still be able to walk" Jane whispered in Maura ear. Maura didn't reply to Jane instead she leaned in and kissed Jane deeply but softly on the lips. This was the only thing Jane needed to make her feel whole again and to feel like she is doing right. After awhile Maura settled Jane down and they both fell asleep again, Maura's arm wrapped around Jane's waist spooning her.


	10. Chapter 8

**Okay, I'm sorry that it has to come to a end but I was running out of ideas for this story. Sorry it's only a little final chapter but it's a good one. Promise. DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW! GIVE ANY IDEAS YOU WANT ME TO WRITE ABOUT FOR MY NEXT RIZZLES FIC. LOVE YOU ALL. BYE.**

* * *

"Oh my god!" Maura yelled from the bedroom. "Come here Jane quick!".

Jane was in the kitchen making them brunch, they had the day off and they both slept in. Jane came running in the room to see Maura standing by the bed in only her panties which turned Jane on, but she was standing! Jane was speechless she just stood there looking at Maura. "I-I, but how? This is a miracle!" Jane shouted as she ran up to Maura and picked her up and laid a soft his on her lips. She softly placed Maura bad down on the floor. "I'm so proud of you, I knew you would be able to come back from what happened."

Maura was so happy of herself she just smiled, she had no words because nothing could explain her feelings write now. She just wrapped herself around Jane and didn't let go of her. This could have been one of the best moments of her life for sure. She knew she was going to spoil Jane tonight because there was only one way she could thank Jane for everything she has done for her, been there for her from the very start and stayed with her through everything. This made Maura the happiest woman on earth.

"I love you so much Maura" Jane said as she started to cry into Maura's shoulder where her head from placed. "You mean everything to me, I want to be with you forever, forever! I want to spend everyday telling you how much I love you, I want to get married and have kids, well if that's what you want." Jane finished looking at Maura with a few tears running down her face.

Maura just pushed her lips on Jane's and they shared a really long passionate kiss. Maura placed her right hand on Jane's cheek and pulled back slightly so she could talk. "More then anything." Maura placed her lips back on Jane's so they could finish what they were sharing.

It was later on in the day and Maura wanted to go to the park. Jane wasn't so sure they should go because Maura still needed to rest because her legs still needed healing. "But Maur, there's always another day to go to the park but right now I think you need to rest your legs."

"Jane, I've been cooped up in this house for too long. I want to go out and explore the world again, to smell the fresh air. Nature is calling out to me." Maura said as she looked out the window. Jane couldn't say no to her adorable face.

"Fine, but I'm taking the wheelchair because you'll need to rest at least once." Jane said as she kissed Maura and walked to their room to get Maura's wheelchair.

They both walked to the park holding hands. Maura couldn't wipe away the big smile she had on her face, this was so incredible and she was enjoying it a lot. They walked around and saw kids playing on the playground. Jane couldn't help but smile, she loved seeing kids playing and having fun. This made her squeeze Maura's hand a little too hard.

"Ouch." Maura whispered as she looked over at Jane who didn't realize she was hurting her. "Jane baby, you're squeezing my hand a little to hard." Maura looked at Jane and Jane looked back at her.

"Oh sorry Maur, I didn't realize I was too busy looking-" Jane was cut off my Maura who interrupted her.

"Lets have a kid." Maura said looking at Jane. Jane was confused, she didn't know Maura wanted kids well already. Jane picked Maura up hugging her and twirling around in circles. "I love you Jane and I want a kid, I'm not sure if I'm cut out to be a mother yet but I know you will be an amazing mother."

Jane couldn't hold back a few tears that ran down her face. "Maura can you please get my drink out of the side pocket of the wheelchair." Jane said with a little grin on her face.

"Uh sure" Maura replied reaching her hand in the pocket to grab the drink, but what she felt wasn't a drink bottle it was a square box. As she pulled it out she started to cry. "Jane?" Maura said as she turned around to see Jane down on one knee.

"Maura, I love you and everything about you. You are the reason I am hear today. Will you marry me?" Jane said looking at Maura with puppy eyes.

"Jane-Jane, of course I'll marry you!" Maura said as Jane jumped up and hugged Maura. She kissed her and just held her, both sharing a few tears which were their happy tears. There were a few people present her were cheering and clapping. "I love you so much Jane, but I really need to sit down."

Jane helped Maura sit down on the wheel chair. She kneeled down so their eyes was level. "You have made me so happy Maura." Maura couldn't help but just smile because so has Jane, Jane's made her feel so special and now she has made her feel like the luckiest woman.

"You have also made me a happier person. I am going to spend the rest of my life making you the happiest woman alive." Maura said looking into Jane's eyes.


	11. PLEASE READ

Hey guys! I was just wondering if any of you's wanted me to write another fanfic? I know my first one wasn't the best, it was mainly because it was my first and yeah. I'm sure if I wrote another it would be much better! Any ideas? Could be between Jane & Maura or Callie & Arizona! Send some ideas!


End file.
